


Fighting in Pain and Tears

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Some Gyuhao cause I'm biasedXD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: Minghao knew what he was getting himself into. He knew that he was taking a huge risk. He just wished that Jeonghan wasn't one of those who saw him in such a broken state.





	Fighting in Pain and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the time when Minghao got injured in case no one has realised it yet X3 Somehow it became more Minghao-centric than expected, but it went out of my control XD Hope you all enjoy it though!

It started with a slight pain in his lower back. Somewhere where just above his hip. Minghao thought nothing of it. He was a dancer after all. Getting a little sore for a couple of days was normal. Maybe it was a slight sprain, but still that wasn’t anything unusual. Everything was still fine. He could still pull off his stunts flawlessly. He could still make it through practice with little difficulty.

They had just made their comeback. He was going to be fine. He was going to stand on stage with his members. He would make sure of it.  
Until one morning, and reality came crashing down. 

He was in tears by the time Mingyu found him, sobbing as the sharp pain in his back shot through his entire body, to the point that he couldn’t feel anything else but that.

“Myungho? Are you ok? Why are you crying? Is it your back? Crap! Don’t move, I’ll get the others!”

Mingyu rushed out of the room, leaving Minghao alone on the bed.

“Obviously I won’t move you idiot…” 

Sometimes Minghao wondered whether Mingyu knew that he ran his mouth faster than his brain. Still, thinking about Mingyu’s silliness made him feel a little better. At least there was something to laugh at.

“Myungho? Is everything ok? Mingyu came running to our room, said something about…”

Minghao could see Jeonghan freeze as he saw him lying on the bed, obviously in pain, holding his waist in an attempt to relieve it.

The face that Jeonghan’s expression contorted into made Minghao want to bury himself inside a hole and just rot there. If there was one person that he never wanted to see him in such a pathetic state, it was Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan…other than Junhui, had been there since the beginning, since he joined and since he became a member of SEVENTEEN. Jeonghan had seen him weak, seen him broken, seen him struggling. And because of that, Jeonghan had since the beginning always supported him, protected him, watched over him.

Minghao wanted to change that. He was no longer that lost kid that came from China. The newest member that couldn’t speak a word of Korean. The member that always shied away from the camera. No, Minghao had changed, he became more himself, he had become able to express himself. He wanted to show to Jeonghan for the longest time that he no longer needed his protection, that he was fine on his own. That he was not that weak, lost Chinese boy anymore.

Yet, here they were, with only sadness in Jeonghan’s eyes and pain in Minghao’s back. Minghao closed his eyes as he saw Jeonghan approach him. He wished he could cover his ears too. He didn’t want to hear what Jeonghan was about to say. 

He felt a hand on his upper back.

“Myungho? Seungcheol has already called the manager and the company. We’re taking you to see a doctor okay? It hurts a lot right? Let’s go there and find out what we can do to help hmm? What do you say? I’ll need you to get out of the bed first though? Think you can do that for me? Or do you need my help?”

Minghao’s eyes opened sharply. Wide and moist, he stared hard at the male in front of him. 

Gentle and yet he could see the worry in his eyes. Minghao would have reached out to hug him if he could. Jeonghan was so unfair. How could he know just what to say? 

How could he know that what Minghao wanted to hear was not words of pity, or words of comfort. That instead, he wanted to hear words of belief and words of trust. That he knew what he was doing, that he wasn’t some child that didn’t know any better. That he made his decision to continue with practice knowing that this outcome was a possibility. 

Minghao couldn’t hold back this time and cried out to his dear older brother in front of him.

“It hurts Jeonghan! It hurts so so much! I can’t even move…I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry that I’m so weak and stupid and…and…”

Jeonghan placed a warm hand on Minghao’s cheek, as if to stop him from speaking further. He smiled sadly before wiping away the tears with his thumb.

“Don’t worry. I’m here. We are all here. You aren’t alone Myungho-ah. Come, I’ll help you stand ok? Mingyu should be back soon, together we’ll bring you to the hospital.”

Minghao felt like crying again. He hated being so weak. He hated having to rely so much on him. On them. He was always fighting by himself when he was in China. He never needed anyone. But with Mingyu running back into the room and Jeonghan, together with him gently pulling him up, Minghao can’t help but be more grateful than ever that he was in SEVENTEEN.

==========================================================================================

A week later sees Minghao lying comfortably on his bed, having been given rest for the remaining of the CLAP promotions. Minghao would honestly have protested more if the news wasn’t given to him while resting on the hospital bed. 

There he had no power, no strength and he had taken so many painkillers just to be comfortable that he knew he had no excuses to give, and thus simply accepted the decision made. 

With everything finalised, it left Minghao to be alone in the dorm most days while watching his members on the various music shows that they were promoting on. Rather than feeling bitter or jealous, like most would expect from someone as prideful as himself, all Minghao could feel was gratefulness.

Grateful that he was in such an amazing team, grateful that he was with such amazing members, grateful that all said members loved him so much.

Jeonghan had even dropped him a text message just before the performance just to check in on him. Of course many messages from the others soon followed, but Jeonghan was always the first. Everyday. Jeonghan was always like that. The first to notice that something was wrong and the first to react. And Minghao loved him for it.

In the beginning, when he first joined, there were times when he was clueless and even apprehensive about the love Jeonghan showed to him. But who could blame him? He didn’t grow up in such an affectionate culture, and he never had siblings to receive or show love to. But things were different now.

Now he had 12 other brothers, some older and some younger, all who had always been willing to show love to him even if he didn’t reciprocate it.

So many things could have gone wrong when he made the decision to join a large group in training, in another country, under a company that didn’t have an especially good reputation. 

But they didn’t, and instead so many things went right and he couldn’t have been more grateful and guilty. 

Guilty that he hardly showed the love back, guilty that he at times pushed those who loved him away out of embarrassment, guilty that he didn’t love himself enough, that now those 12 were hurting too.

Which was why Minghao promised to himself, he was going to work hard at his therapy, he was going to work hard in his languages, in his dance and in his ability to produce.

He was going to give back to his members all the love they gave him, he wasn’t going to shy away from it anymore. And he will do his best at it. Because that was what Jeonghan had always done with him…so he was going to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3  
> *Written in British English*


End file.
